


Отрицание

by Amarillis_L



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_L/pseuds/Amarillis_L
Summary: Рой не верит, что Робин мертв.





	Отрицание

Новость разносится по Готэму за считанные часы. Шепотом, шорохом, с быстротой лесного пожара охватывает город, проникает в самые укромные закоулки, отзывается страхом, скорбью, визгливым хохотом.

Робин. Робин мертв.

Ей верят сразу. Оглядываются за спину. Каждый, кто хотя бы раз преступил закон, чувствует, как становится глубже ночная тень. Они передают ее друг другу в подробностях, которые никто из них не может знать.

Рой не верит, нет. Он видел Робина совсем недавно: плащ за спиной, на лице маска, все как положено герою Готэма. Робин вернул ему лук и стрелы. Протянул руку дружбы, так сказать. И теперь весь мир говорит ему, что Робин мертв? Ерунда.

Рой верит в руках телефон: старый, дешевый, с потертыми кнопками и треснувшим экраном. Он не знает, кому позвонить, чтобы спросить. У него не осталось друзей. Никто не возьмет трубку. Кроме Оливера. Но Рой лучше сдохнет, чем наберет его номер. Его стошнит сразу, как только он услышит голос Оливера. И дело будет не в том, что он снова пьян.

Светящиеся голубым стрелы небоскребов нацелены в небо. Рой сидит на крыше, свесив ноги вниз. Он приходит сюда третью неделю подряд и сидит один. Он почти поверил, что Робин мертв. Внизу, у входа в бар, толпятся люди. Курят, спорят, веселятся. Живут. Рой спускается вниз. Кажется, у него завалялась кое-какая мелочь.

Они пересекаются случайно. Рой давно не ищет встречи ни с кем, кроме дна бутылки. Он был уверен, что Найтвинга нет в городе. Тот болтается в верхушке топа людей, которых Рой не хочет видеть. Не хочет, чтобы те видели его. Но раз уж судьба их свела, то грех не воспользоваться случаем. Он надевает неуместные в сумерках темные очки.

Жалость на лице Найтвинга сменяется удивлением, когда он слышит вопрос. Он не хочет отвечать. Рой понимает. Тайна личности и прочие игры, в которые играют настоящие герои в масках. Рою плевать на тайны, у него и маски больше нет. Он просто хочет знать, где похоронили второго Робина.

Джейсон Тодд. Рой смотрит на скромную мраморную плиту с выбитым именем и чувствует какую-то детскую обиду. Все должно быть не так. Так не должно быть. Рой говорит, что ему жаль, что согласился бы поменяться с ним местами. Рой упал так низко, что еще два метра ничего бы не значили. Он плачет.

В этом баре никого не интересует, сколько тебе лет. Только есть ли у тебя деньги. У Роя их нет. Чья-то рука опускается ему на затылок, горячее дыхание над ухом пахнет алкоголем. Рой не слышит, что ему предлагают — музыка и наркотик обложили мозги ватой, — но все слишком очевидно. Он поднимает голову и долго смотрит на свои скрещенные руки на столе. Перед ним лук и стрелы. Он знает, что делать дальше.

Ему по большому счету все равно, кто это будет. Он патрулирует город, как в старые добрые времена, и ждет. Ночь разрывает крик, полный ужаса. Рой любовно проводит пальцами по древку и натягивает тетиву, когда видит массивную уродливую тень. Тело помнит, как стрелять. Рой не промахивается. Стрела бессильно чиркает по бугристой шкуре. Бронебойные наконечники со всеми технологиями остались у Оливера.

Он салютует двумя пальцами, когда крокодилья голова поворачивается к нему.


End file.
